


Between Two Worlds

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Buttplugs, Escort Service, Kinks, Lots of Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Possesiveness, Public Sex, cat's tail butt plug, choker, i dont know but please i need this off my head, i told you there's just so much sex, jongin is bottom here, sejong - Freeform, sex candy, shameless smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Jongin is an escort.Chanyeol wants him,Sehun needs him.





	Between Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> The tags... i know there's so much (sex). i dont know, i am nervous (because i write weird ass shitty smut) but i need this off my head. i tweeted this one prompt on twitter and it triggered me so much. do not worry, i am not giving you a lot of chankai... i gave you lots of sejong. hehehe.. please enjoy and tell me how it is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stares through the tinted window, finger tapping his large mahogany table and he crosses his legs as he leans back against his leather chair. The sky is changing colours from a shade of light blue to a mixture of red and orange, spreading the uniqueness across his building. Slowly the colours disappear, changing into a darker tone, telling him the night has come. He unties the knot around his neck and unbuttons the first two button of his crisp white shirt. He needs to make a call and now since he remembers about it, he reaches for his forgotten phone and dials a number,

 

 

The call gets unanswered for the first time and he tries again. Normally he would have dumped his phone aside, not bothering if his call is unanswered. In his line of business, his clients, his shareholders and partners are the one who calls him because they need him but this time around, this call, he needs it.

 

 

“Hello, Lair of Charms. How can I help you?” The person behind the phone speaks with a usual tone; flirty and sensual. “I need Jongin to be ready in half hour.” He answers the query, expressing his need to the receiver. He hears some typing and the phone being put down to hold. It is a normal thing and he knows how it goes. They have to check if the boy is free, book him and he’s good to go. And they need no introduction from him, they know his voice and tone very well, they know who he is.

 

 

 

“I am sorry sir… Jongin is currently being booked by another client.”

 

 

 

He frowns, unhappy that someone else has taken what is his. It is Friday, the same day where he would book Jongin, the same time, where he would call and book Jongin but this time someone has already done that.

 

 

 

“When is he free?” He questions, tone unhappy, bile rising in his stomach. He hates the idea of sharing Jongin with anyone else and he hates the idea of Jongin probably sleeping around with every client he goes out with. He just hates the idea of Jongin not being his.

 

 

 

“Sorry Sir, Jongin is booked for the whole week.”

 

 

“I see…” He grits through his teeth and flexes his jaw. He has a clear idea of who Jongin is with and that makes his blood boil. “I am taking Jongin right after that…” He says, smile slowly creeping back up over his face.

 

 

“For how long sir?”

 

 

 

He smirks, staring at his desktop screen and he cards his fingers into his hair, “A week too. And do tell Jongin… I am not very pleased.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

“I thought you brought me here for a business gala, not a pool party.” Jongin happily follows behind the man as he chuckles. The man intertwines their fingers, holding him in a tight grip and Jongin inches closer as the pool comes to view. “It is a business thing love…”

 

 

“Really?” Jongin laughs this time enjoying how everyone around the pool looks. Everyone else is wearing a pool outfit, swim shorts, two pieces but not him. “Why are we not dressed to be in the pool?” Jongin questions, accepting a champagne from a waiter that passed by.

 

 

The man stops and turns to face Jongin. A smile slowly blooms on his face and unconsciously Jongin smiles at the sight of the other’s deep dimple, “I better not risk you to anyone else love… So we are here just for the business talk and we are done.”

 

 

 

Jongin pouts sadly, looking at a couple swimming in the pool. He dares not express his interest in swimming in the pool so he nods, and follows the other. However his eyes remains glued at the pool, watching everyone jump in, splash water to each other as Chanyeol speaks to a client. From time to time he leans in to Chanyeol resting his head against the other’s shoulder but his eyes remains on the clear blue waters. He has to, no matter what; follow what Chanyeol tells him to do. He is an escort after all and Chanyeol is his master of the day. He smiles to himself, thinking about his other loyal client who he is sure would allow him to jump in the water to have fun.

 

 

“We will be done shortly,” Jongin turns to face Chanyeol and he feels the feather like kiss on his lips. Jongin closes his eyes and savours the kiss. He nods, looking at the time on Chanyeol’s watch and he smiles politely at Chanyeol’s business partner. They are an elderly pair, both dressed in a pool outfit and again Jongin slumps down in disappointment.

 

 

 

“Stop looking so disappointed baby… I have something better for us…” Chanyeol mumbles into his ears and Jongin smiles, throwing his head back as the other nosed along his jaw, down his neck. “I love swimming…” Jongin mumbles, sucked in by the building desire and he bites his lips,

 

 

 

“No one else gets to see what’s under all these…” Chanyeol whispers, tugging on Jongin’s collar. Jongin nods, eyes drowsy in ecstasy as Chanyeol works his magic over his collarbones. Jongin is aware that they are making out by the pool for hundreds of eyes to see them but he couldn’t care less. He has nothing to lose and he doesn’t think Chanyeol would mind the eyes and talk. He gasps when Chanyeol sucks on the skin right at the juncture of his neck and bites his lips before he could let out an embarrassing moan.

 

 

 

“Shall we baby?” Chanyeol asks, inviting Jongin back to their expensive hotel room and Jongin is in no position to deny. He nods, soft strands falling over his eyes and Chanyeol takes his hand and guides him back in.

 

 

 

It has been 4 days and Jongin is unsure when it would happen. Now is the time Jongin thinks it would happen. The desire is evident in the other’s eyes and the way he’s holding him, caressing him sends tingles of excitement. It is not like he’s anticipating sex with Chanyeol but in his line of work; he has to be ready to give his body. Chanyeol never initiated sex with him since the four days they have been at the island.

 

 

 

“I have requested a warm bath with lavender oil…” Chanyeol whispers, pushing Jongin against the door as soon as they reached the room. Jongin’s eyes lights up at the thought of bath and soothing oil but it soon disappears when he reads Chanyeol’s intentions like an open book. He smiles bashfully, unbuttoning Chanyeol’s black shirt one by one, gaze fixed on the other. The slightly taller one leans down to take Jongin’s lips and the kiss starts slow, lips with lips, tasting each other’s drinks and slowly Jongin opens his mouth to welcome Chanyeol in. His hand pushes the shirt off Chanyeol’s shoulder and he hears it fall on the parquet floor with a soft thud. Chanyeol pushes Jongin harder to the door, grinding his hips against Jongin’s and he moans from the back of his throat. “You’re too hard to resist.” Chanyeol pulls apart from the kiss, peppering Jongin’s neck with bites and kisses.

 

 

 

Jongin moans, arching his body into Chanyeol’s and he bucks up his hips for more friction. He bares his neck, fingers going into Chanyeol’s hair and he grips them hard,

 

 

 

“Strip my love…. I’ll wait for you in the tub.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin makes his way to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and stares at Chanyeol who is looking so relaxed and calm in the tub. He has his eyes closed, a glass of wine next to him and he looks around. The bathroom is lit with at least fifteen scented candles and he could smell lavender from the water. He takes small steps towards Chanyeol and he brings his thighs together as his hardening cock works itself up by just the sight of Chanyeol’s bare body.

 

 

 

Jongin steps in the tub, a leg over Chanyeol’s waist and he lowers to sit on Chanyeol’s lower half. The other opens his eyes instantly and smiles, pulling Jongin closer as he sits up straight in the water, “So beautiful…” he whispers and flicks the hardening bud on Jongin’s chest.

 

 

 

 

The escort closes his eyes and bites his lips. He starts moving his hips lightly against Chanyeol’s hardening member and he arches back as the friction sends pleasure down his spine. He breathes and moans, gripping the sides of the tub. Chanyeol reaches forward, to his behind and slips a finger between his ass, finding his hole. “Put it in…” Jongin urges, pumping Chanyeol’s shaft and he makes space for Chanyeol to slip his finger in and out.

 

 

 

Jongin opens his eyes to see Chanyeol staring back at him with affection. He leans in the capture those lips, hand working on Chanyeol’s thick length. “Ahhhh…” He moans, falling on Chanyeol’s chest as the other grazes his sensitive point and he jerks on Chanyeol’s hips, throbbing painfully.

 

 

 

“Let me hear you moan baby…” Chanyeol whispers into Jongin’s ear, pushing his finger deeper and Jongin moans shamelessly, begging for more, “I want you in…”

 

 

“Ride me love…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin bids Chanyeol goodbye, smiling sweetly at the lobby. He is back at Lair of Charms. He watches until Chanyeol’s car disappears and turns around to walk into the building. It has been a long week and he tells himself to have a good rest. His wish however vanishes when the receptionist calls him over and informs him of the phone call a week ago. “He sounds upset and booked you for a week too.”

 

 

 

Jongin swallows, eyes wavering as he panics internally. “When did he say he’s coming?” Jongin asks, voice stuttering and the receptionist stares at him with pity. She knows what’s coming and Jongin knows what’s coming very well. “Oh my God…” Jongin cups his face, guilt creeping up his bones. He has been warned about accepting Chanyeol’s request and Jongin rushes up to his room, locking himself. He needs to think clearly and to explain why is he worrying so much and panicking, “I am so dead…” Jongin mumbles, getting out of his clothes to check on the marks on his body.

 

 

 

“Please no marks…” He chants, checking every inch thoroughly and starts shaking. Oh Sehun; was his first exclusive client and from that day on, the Director of the Ohsome Hotels and Resorts has been funding his entire life. The deal was simple between them; No fucking around, I am your only client and I own you. But since Park Chanyeol came by, Jongin’s life is a mess. Sehun did catch him with Chanyeol a few times and those times when he goes back to Sehun, he gets reminded of who owns him.

 

 

 

Jongin loves the idea of being owned but money is his issue. He wants more, more so that one day he could stop being an escort and live a proper life. Sehun knows his wish for money, his reason for needing money and the Director has been kind enough to offer help but Jongin doesn’t want to be dependent and tied up to Sehun for life. He doesn’t think Sehun would do that either despite the obvious attraction.

 

 

 

Jongin dumps his clothes in the hamper, gets in the shower for a quick wash and when he walks out of the bathroom, the towel around his waist falls. Sehun is sitting at the edge of his bed, waiting and staring at him like a predator. “That’s a nice welcome…” Sehun speaks, looking at Jongin from the head, slowly bringing his eyes down to the toes. Jongin picks up his towel and wraps it around his waist silently. He is nervous. It is his guilt showing and knowing Sehun very well, he walks towards the other to stand in between Sehun’s legs.

 

 

 

“You had great time?” Sehun asks, hooking his finger in Jongin’s towel and pulls it off in a blink. Jongin’s breath hitches, “I am sorry…” he mumbles, apologizing for what he has done. Sehun stares blankly, face emotionless but Jongin could see his jaws flexing. Sehun is really not happy.

 

 

“You know we don’t work well yet you go out with him, and he sticks his junk in your ass.” Sehun stares into Jongin’s eyes, supporting the weight of his body with his hands on the bed.

 

The strain and power in Sehun’s voice weakens him and Jongin feels his eyes getting heavy and blurry. “I am so sorry… I couldn’t resist the money he offered.” Jongin kneels down between Sehun’s legs, tear drop rolling down his cheek and he rests his hand on Sehun’s knees, staring back into the man’s eyes.

 

 

 

Sehun moves the strands of hair covering Jongin’s eyes and runs his fingers through those hairs, gripping the back of Jongin’s neck. “What do I do with you?” Sehun whispers, eyes trailing down to Jongin’s lips and he looks back up, raising his eyebrow. Jongin keeps the eye contact, lips quivering to speak out his mind. He wishes Sehun could understand that he is just a mere escort and nothing else. “What do you expect from me… This is what…” Jongin’s words gets cut and the air in his lungs is knocked out by the forceful lips against his. He moans, leaning into Sehun’s body and returns the kiss. It has been like that with Sehun; hard, deep and satisfying kisses.

 

 

Jongin feels the heat travelling down his member and circles his hand around Sehun neck, fingers tugging on Sehun’s hair by the nape. He moans deep, sloppily kissing back to match the intensity of Sehun’s kiss. Jongin groans in pain as Sehun pulls on his lip, “I do not care if you’re an escort. You’ve got to remember one thing, you’re mine. Only mine.” Sehun warns, biting the underside of Jongin’s ears, licking and trailing his tongue down Jongin’s neck.

 

 

 

“Let me make it up to you…” Jongin offers, reaching for Sehun’s fly, ignoring his own curved shaft. Sehun smirks and opens his legs wider, sitting comfortably at the edge of the bed. “You think you can make it up to me by giving me a blowjob?” Sehun asks, watching Jongin pull down his zipper,

 

 

 

Jongin nods, “I can’t bear that you’re not happy with me…” Jongin says eyes on Sehun’s bulge. He palms the erection, slowly massaging it through the piece of black material and he locks eyes with Sehun.

 

 

 

“Then why do you do shit that upsets me?” Sehun breathes, looking down at Jongin who has his cheeks and lips red. He watches Jongin pull out his erection, hands working on his length in a steady pace,

 

 

 

“I am in a tight spot…” Jongin says, lowering to kiss on the head and places dirty pecks all over the length and licks the heavy sack. He hears Sehun moan, throwing his back in pleasure and a smile blooms on his face. Slowly, he takes the length in his heat, using his tongue to curl around the thick cock before completely taking Sehun in his mouth,

 

 

 

“Fuck you’re getting better at this…” Sehun moans, gripping Jongin’s hair and Jongin brings his hands to caress Sehun’s thighs, one hand reaching to fondle the heavy sack,

 

 

Sehun moans again, and Jongin could feel the saltiness on his tongue. He works his tongue around the length, reaching up to the tip, sucking and licking, sending Sehun to a world of ecstasy. He bops his, tip reaching the back of his throat and he pulls apart to pump Sehun’s cock with his hands,

 

 

 

With two hands working on Sehun’s, he lowers his head to in between Sehun’s legs to suck on the balls, and Sehun falls on the bed groaning in pleasure. “Fuck…” Sehun curses, gripping Jongin’s hair harshly. Jongin could feel Sehun is close; the muscles on his thighs starts to tense and his breathing gets quick and irregular. Knowing that Jongin pumps faster, and just when Sehun is gripping the sheets, he takes Sehun’s length back in mouth, giving a tight suck and Sehun releases with a loud, satisfying moan.

 

 

 

Jongin wipes the corner of his mouth, slowly crawling up to sit on Sehun as the other breathes back all the air into his chest. Jongin leans down to drop a soft peck on Sehun’s lips, staring at Sehun’s post orgasm face with a smile, “Please don’t be angry anymore….” Jongin mumbles, straightening himself on Sehun’s body, hugging the other. He could feel Sehun’s racing heart beat and his heart beat catches the speed too. His heart can never contain the feeling when they lie in each other’s arm after giving each other pleasure.

 

 

Sehun brings his hands around Jongin’s waist and smacks the other’s ass, “Get ready, you’re going to my place.” Sehun says, pecking Jongin on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Jongin gets in Sehun’s car with a smile. At least he knows Sehun isn’t as angry as he was earlier and Jongin is relieved. As usual, Sehun drives them to one of Sehun’s seven star hotels where he has his own penthouse. Jongin stares in amazement at the sight of Sehun’s building. He has been here numerous times and each time is like the first time. Sehun doesn’t take Jongin through the lobby anymore; he is guided through the personal lift from the parking lot and is taken straight to Sehun’s penthouse.

 

 

 

“There’s a list of things I would like to do with you…” Sehun says as the lift opens in front of Sehun’s penthouse’s door. Jongin sends Sehun a curious look at the other smile, a smirk if Jongin can be exact.

 

 

 

“Let’s start with the gift I prepared for you…” Sehun smirks, eyes twinkling in excitement and Jongin follows behind Sehun like a curious cat. He takes a moment to look around Sehun’s home and it still looks exactly the way it was two weeks ago. The black couch, huge flat screen television and his favourite is the lavish looking kitchen. Jongin blushes to himself, remembering how Sehun took him from behind as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

 

 

Sehun stops to look at Jongin and he shakes his head, “You can get into the kitchen later but first, the room.”

 

 

 

Jongin gets his feet moving, following behind Sehun to the master bedroom. The sight of Sehun’s king size bed makes Jongin’s nerves tingle and he watches as Sehun walks into the built in wardrobe. “What is that?” Jongin asks, smiling as he watches Sehun makes way towards him.

 

 

 

“Stop staring at my dick will you? You had it already.” Sehun teased as he catches Jongin staring, “Noooo… I am just admiring how good your legs look in jeans.” Jongin whines, rolling his eyes playfully. Sehun throws the box towards Jongin and the box bounces open on the bed, revealing the items in it.

 

 

 

Jongin sits in the middle of the bed, staring at the shining item which popped out of the box. “Is this what I think it is?” Jongin whispers, eyes fixed on the item and he feels the bed dip next to him, “Yes… now get out of your pants and let me put it in you…”

 

“…..”

 

 

 

Sehun stares at Jongin who has his lips tight and eyes confused, “This is your punishment baby…” Sehun smirks, taking the remote from beside Jongin’s legs and switches it on. Jongin stares at the item vibrating on the bed in horror and he gulps the lump in his throat painfully. “You’ll put it on and we will then go for some shopping.”

 

 

 

Jongin pales, “You’re not serious.”

 

 

 

“I am very serious, Jongin.”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Sehun could not stop the smirk on his face every time Jongin fidgets next to him. They are currently at the mall, looking through shops for a suit. Sehun has yet to inform Jongin that he is looking for a suit for the other to wear on an event. “Be normal baby… You’re attracting attention…” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ear, pulling the baggy pink sweater to cover the bulge under Jongin’s baggy pants.

 

 

 

Jongin glares, hands coming out from under the sweater paws to tug his sweater lower. It is painful and troublesome to walk with a butt plug and Sehun isn’t being considerate by dragging him. “Can we at least walk slowly…” Jongin asks, keeping his posture straight, normal, like a normal person without a butt plug would.

 

 

Sehun chuckles next to him, “Sure…” and he slips his hand inside his pocket to randomly press on a button. He turns to see Jongin’s reaction and to his own pleasure, Jongin jumps, gripping his arm tightly, nails piercing into his skin, “Sehun…..” Jongin moans, face pushed into Sehun’s chest and Sehun presses another random button,

 

 

He hisses painfully as Jongin bites his chest, “Sehun please…. Please turn it off… please…” Jongin moans into Sehun’s chest, erection heavy and painful in his pants, “Oh God…” Jongin moans, knees going jelly and he mentally thanks Sehun for having a hand around his waist, or else he would be on the floor, shamelessly putting on a display for everyone to see.

 

 

“I’m going to cum…” Jongin cries, looking up to Sehun’s face and Sehun finally takes pity on the other, “We will walk to the washroom with the vibrator drilling your ass and you can scream your lungs out once we reach in one of the cubicles…” Sehun says, biting Jongin’s earlobes and he drags Jongin to where the washroom sign shows. Jongin follows behind, eyes stinging in tears, lips abused by his own bite to stop his shameless moans from escaping.

 

 

 

 

Jongin takes a deep breath when the washroom is empty and Sehun pushes Jongin into the first cubicle harshly, “Ooouuhhh…” Jongin moans, bracing himself against the wall and without a warning, Sehun stares at the remote in his hand. Jongin pulls his erection out and gives it a few strokes, “Can you handle this?” Sehun asks, choosing the highest level combined with rotation and stimulation, “Fuck… Sehun… Arghhh!” Jongin moans, his hole clenching around the plug and he lifts his as up, displaying it to Sehun. Sehun watches with a smirk, controlling his breathing before Jongin’s condition could affect him. Jongin’s moans are affecting him and his clenching asshole is begging, inviting him. Minutes later, Jongin cries his orgasm out as his seeds shoots out into his palm.

 

 

 

Sehun stares, “We are not exactly done baby… tug yourself back in and follow me.”

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” Jongin breathes, pulling the tissue from the side to wipe his hands. He dumps the tissue into the toilet bowl and flushes it off and turns to see the cubicle door open. Sehun is outside, by the sink, washing his hands with a smirk. His eyes are on Jongin from the mirror and the escort shivers. Jongin suddenly remembers that the butt plug is still in him and he slowly begins to pale.

 

 

 

“Come…” Sehun tilts his head, waiting for Jongin to wash his hands and takes his hand. Jongin keeps his eyes on the shops, curiosity boiling in his chest to where they are going and the questions in his minds gets an answer when Sehun walks in a candy store. “Oh God! Candies!!!” Jongin jumps happily, leaving Sehun’s grip to eyes all the candies on display closely. There are big lollipops with colourful spirals and small packets of various kinds of sweets.

 

 

 

“Can I try this?” Jongin asks the counter girl and she shakes her head. “No… No… you can eat them now.” She answers and Jongin scowls at her. He turns to look at the candies in long, clear jar and his mouth waters. He could taste them in his mouth and, “Don’t give me the puppy look Jongin. If she says not now, then not now…”

 

 

 

“But why… Candies are to be eaten anywhere and anytime!” Jongin argues and without Sehun’s knowledge (the other seems to be busy on his phone), Jongin unwraps one and quickly puts it his mouth. His eyes widens as the refreshing taste erupts in his mouth. It tastes like strawberry and the longer he sucks on the candy, Jongin starts to feel hot.

 

 

 

Sehun keeps his phone back and looks at Jongin, “You ate one didn’t you?” he asks, shaking his head. Jongin thought Sehun would be angry but Sehun smiles, licking his lips and he turns around to the girl, “We are going to look at the real thing now…” He tells and she walks ahead of them, opening a door which is hidden behind a curtain. Jongin watches with his eyes as big as the candy he had taken earlier.

 

 

 

“What is this place actually?” Jongin asks, following closely behind Sehun,

 

 

“A place to buy all the kinky stuffs for a pleasurable sex…” Sehun explains and Jongin chokes on the candy in his mouth.

 

 

 

“What candy is this?” Jongin asks, taking his tongue out to show the candy to Sehun,

 

 

 

“Which did you take?” Sehun asks and Jongin digs his pocket to show Sehun the wrapper, “Ahh… You will soon feel needy for sex…”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin keeps his mouth shut. He has a butt plug in his ass and he had stupidly eaten a candy that will make him a needy slut and Sehun is enjoying his misery way too much.

 

 

 

 

“I just need a few items and if you can guide us through it, it will save us some time…” Sehun tells the girl and she nods, politely asking Sehun what are those items. Jongin too, perks up to listen, standing close to Sehun for some heat.

 

 

 

“Lace High thigh socks and a cat tail butt plug.”

 

 

 

Jongin starts to feel the tingle in his nerves and he closes the gap, leaning against Sehun’s arm to nuzzle his head, “You want to see me in cat’s tail, daddy?” Jongin whispers, hugging Sehun by the waist and he feels the rumble in Sehun’s chest. “Yes baby… Now go and choose one nice tail and a nice pair of socks.”

 

 

 

Jongin comes back to Sehun with a pink cat’s tail and black lacey socks, “She even gave me these…” Jongin purrs, straddling Sehun’s laps. Sehun keeps his phone aside and looks at what Jongin has, “Panties with cute ribbons…” He purrs into Sehun’s ears, unconsciously rubbing himself against Sehun’s crotch. Sehun stares deep into Jongin’s eyes, looking at the dilated pupils, “Why don’t you put them on now… and we can play pet as soon as we reach home?” Sehun suggests and Jongin nods, spotting a changing room in the corner.

 

 

 

“Will you put them on for me daddy?” Jongin whispers, pressing his hard on and the girl excuses herself, leaving them on their own.

 

 

 

“How about… You put them on yourself, in front of me…”

 

 

 

“Right here daddy?” Jongin purrs, hands getting inside his baggy pants to pump his shaft. He is feeling so hot and the way Sehun is watching him, looking at him, Jongin wants to be eaten, sucked and pounded.

 

 

 

“Drop your pants love…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

After days of endless fucking and eating, Jongin gets excited when Sehun tells him that he has to follow Sehun to a club, “It’ll be the usual, chatting, bonding and getting new connections.”

 

 

“I didn’t think the Ohsome needs new connections…” Jongin muses, lying on the huge bed, staring at Sehun as the other rummages through his wardrobe to look for something. “I don’t need them… they need me. They’ll usually use this chance to book the hotels for some events and things like that…” Sehun answers, throwing Jongin a look before smiling. He calls Jongin over and the escort gets on his feet, padding towards Sehun,

 

 

 

“I’ve got you some things to wear later…” Sehun says, turning Jongin around and Jongin tries to see what Sehun has got for him from over his shoulder.

 

 

“A choker…” Jongin feels a leather strap around his neck and brings his hands over to feel it. He turns to look at the huge mirror behind Sehun and gasps, “This is so beautiful…” Jongin whispers, staring at the choker from the mirror and his eyes catches Sehun smiling, admiring how he look with choker on.

 

 

 

“There’s more to the choker…” Sehun smirks, hooking his finger into the small ring on the collar. Jongin starts to get suspicious but he let his suspicion die when a thought strikes him, “What am I wearing later?”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

An hour before the event, Jongin asks Sehun about his attire, “A crop top with the suit jacket,” Sehun points and Jongin’s eyes follows Sehun’s finger. He spots a black mesh cropped top and a black suit jacket, “I am wearing that?” He asks, stunned by Sehun’s choice. Sehun nods with a smirk. The Director of Ohsome is already ready, looking charming in his black suit, maroon shirt and Jongin is yet to be ready. He has a towel around his waist, hair wet with water dripping down to his back.

 

 

Jongin drops his towel right in front of Sehun, not feeling shy and is definitely not worried about the predatory glares Sehun sends him. Jongin proudly displays all the hickeys and bite marks to Sehun.

 

 

 

He puts on the cropped top, and pulls up the leather pants over his long legs, “The combination looks weird don’t you think?” Jongin asks, pointing at the suit jacket and his leather pants,

 

 

 

“The jacket will not last long on you. So why bother…” Sehun answers, choosing a watch from his collection.

 

 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes and styles his hair,

 

 

 

“Let them down. I love them covering your eyes,” Sehun says and Jongin does as told,

 

 

 

“Don’t forget the choker…” Sehun sings, turning to show Jongin where he had kept the collar. Jongin pulls out the dressing table drawer and finds his choker easily. He widens his eyes when he sees two chains clipped to the rings of the choker, “What are these chains for?” Jongin asks, showing Sehun the chains. He doesn’t remember seeing the chains earlier when Sehun put the choker on for him,

 

 

 

“This, my love are nipple clamps.” Sehun smirks, loving the shocked look on Jongin’s face. “And… The leather pants with a cropped top look glorious on you…” Sehun praises, trailing his eyes over Jongin’s long legs and pauses to look at Jongin’s exposed belly button.

 

 

 

“Will you put these on me?” Jongin asks giving Sehun the choker and the other gladly takes the choker, walking behind Jongin to fasten the clip. Sehun drops a peck at the juncture of Jongin’s neck, “You smell wonderful.” Jongin then raises his cropped top to expose his nipples, “You got to do what you have to do…” he tells Sehun and with a smirk, Sehun lowers to give a suck on Jongin’s left nipple, “Oooooh….” Jongin moans,

 

 

As the nipple hardens, Sehun clamps the chain on Jongin’s nipple, “How fucking lovely you look…” Sehun licks the clamped nipple and Jongin groans, tilting his head back in pleasure. He tugs on Sehun’s hair behind his neck and moans again as Sehun does the same to his right nipple, “Shit Sehun… arghhh…” He digs his fingers into Sehun’s hair, arching his back

 

 

 

“We can’t do anything now baby…” Sehun says, giving the nipple a light licks and he straightens Jongin up, “We are running out of time…” Sehun teases, tugging the chain and Jongin grips Sehun’s hand, “Promise me, you’ll do something later…” Jongin breathes, cheeks red and hot,

 

 

 

“I promise baby…”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Jongin smiles politely at each and every one person Sehun meets. Jongin knows some of them and those, whom he knows, know him too. They have seen him in Sehun’s arms all the time and that made Jongin comfortable. Sehun hands Jongin a glass of white wine and with a hand around the small of his back, Jongin follows Sehun comfortably to greet more people. Jongin takes the moment of greeting and introduction to admire Sehun’s work mode. His eyes turn serious and his face displays the power he has. Jongin stares longer at Sehun’s nose, reminding to take a playful bite. How did he miss Sehun’s cute nose all these while and as Sehun speaks, Jongin listens to each word, staring at the small pinks lips intently. He swallows his desires to kiss them, taste them and have Sehun to only use those lips for him. Jongin pinks, heat rising up his cheeks. A thought reaches his mind and he looks away,

 

 

 

 

“What with the sudden possessive thought?” he questions himself and all of a sudden hears nothing from Sehun. Jongin brings his eyes back on Sehun, to only find the other looking at him. “You didn’t hear the man praising you…” Sehun purrs, kissing the underside of Jongin’s jaw,

 

 

 

“What did he say?”

 

 

 

“That I should keep a close eye on you… And you’re so beautiful…” Sehun tucks Jongin’s hair behind his ears and stares into Jongin’s warm brown eyes lovingly. Jongin laughs, quickly pecking Sehun’s lips in a wet kiss, “You already have me wrapped around you…” Jongin says, putting his hands around Sehun’s broad shoulders and winks at the slightly taller.

 

 

 

 

“Hahh…” Sehun barks out a strained laugh, side eyeing Jongin, “I want you chained to me and no one else… I want you as mine and only mine… Can you do that Jongin?” Sehun asks, taking Jongin by surprise with the sudden change of air around them. The hands around Sehun’s shoulders fall to his sides and Jongin chuckles, shaking his head, “You are you and I am just an escort who spreads my legs to whoever pays me… You are making no sense.”

 

 

 

“And that’s what I am fucking saying… I want you to spread your legs for me and only me.”

 

 

 

The slow jazz in the background and his racing heartbeat makes it difficult for Jongin to look at Sehun, “Mr Oh…” Someone joins them and Jongin takes the moment to calm his breathing and clear his mind. He politely excuses himself and Sehun glares at him. Jongin ignores Sehun’s piercing gaze and hides himself in a small cubicle, hidden from everyone else at a corner. He takes a glass of beer offered by a passing by waiter and stares at the pearls around the glass. He thinks of all the times Sehun had said the same thing over and over again and Jongin had repeatedly denied Sehun.

 

 

 

“Sir… Mr Oh is calling for you…” A woman tells him and he looks up to her, surprised to see her in front of him. He didn’t even realize her presence and he nods, getting up to follow her. Jongin masks his worry when he meets Sehun’s gaze on the other side of the room. Sehun is sitting with someone and Jongin joins, sitting next to Sehun. Jongin glances at Sehun and as expected, Sehun’s jaw is tense and he’s not looking at Jongin.

 

 

 

And when the person leaves them alone, Sehun leans back against the leather couch set, releasing a deep breath, “Sehun…” Jongin starts but Sehun cuts him out,

 

 

 

“Do you by chance prefer Park Chanyeol over me?”

 

 

 

Jongin widens his eyes, mouth gaping in shock, “What are you saying?”

 

 

“I don’t know what I am saying…” Sehun rubs his temples, sighing softly and he shakes his head, “Sehun look at me…” Jongin straddles Sehun’s lap, holding Sehun’s face in his hands and lowers to look into Sehun’s eyes. “Talk to me Sehun… make me understand,”

 

 

 

“Nothing…” Sehun answers quickly, “Now since you’re straddling me… distract me.” Sehun says, resting his hands on Jongin’s waist, lowering to cup the swell of his ass. Jongin unbuttons his suit jacket and discards it somewhere behind him, eyes fixed on Sehun and he can feel Sehun’s mood changing. “Sehun… I hope you know that you are my priority and I don’t… I cannot bear the thought of you being angry with me. You affect me… You make me happy and being with you is a wild ride of everything. Even happiness becomes wild…”

 

 

 

“Is this a confession?” Sehun questions and Jongin cups Sehun’s mouth, “Shhh….”

 

 

 

“If I am not an escort, I will say yes to you… I would want to be chained to you and please Sehun, understand me too…”

 

 

 

“I can buy you out Jongin…” Sehun says, and Jongin shakes his head, “You can’t Sehun. The day I signed for Lair of Charms, I signed till the end of my breath.”

 

 

 

Sehun sighs and straightens up to run his hands up and down Jongin’s back, “I just want you to be mine. Get that in your head and I can go to any extend for this…”

 

 

 

Jongin leans in to capture Sehun’s pink lips, softly biting and pulling the lower lip, “Kiss me…” Jongin lures, opening Sehun’s lips with his tongue, urging the other to kiss him back,

 

 

 

“I want to fuck you here…” Sehun whispers, “Okay…”

 

 

“With the Park watching us…”

 

 

 

 

“What?” Jongin breaks the kiss, looking at Sehun in disbelief. Something tells him Sehun wants to test his loyalty and if this is what he wants, Jongin will do it. “He’s here?” Jongin asks, this time lowering to kiss Sehun’s neck, peppering the pale expanse of skin with soft, delicate kiss. “He has been watching…” Sehun tilts his head, soft moans escaping his lips with Jongin moving on his hips,

 

 

 

 

“He better know I am yours then…” Jongin says, earning a smile from Sehun and he gaps feeling Sehun’s hand inside his pants, groping his ass. “Touch me daddy…” Jongin whispers into Sehun’s ears, biting the earlobe playfully and Sehun does as told, “I am going to put a finger in, loosen you up a little…” Sehun says, breaching Jongin’s entrance and he stares at Jongin in amusement,

 

 

 

“I prepped myself before we came…” Jongin says, pushing his ass back to fill Sehun’s finger in completely. He moans biting his lips and moans again as Sehun curls his finger, adding another one. Jongin finds Sehun’s lips against his and kisses back with passion. The pressure from Sehun’s lips and Sehun’s taste mixing with his sends him into oblivion.

 

 

 

Sehun unzips Jongin’s pants and helps Jongin to lower his pants. He takes a small second to look at Park and is happy with the reaction. The other is scowling hard, glaring at them and is clearly unhappy,

 

 

 

Jongin fumbles with Sehun’s belt buckle and fly, quickly taking Sehun’s shaft in his hands, giving it a few pumps, “Just get in me already please… I need you…” Jongin moans, arching his back in pleasure as Sehun’s fingers grazes his sensitive point.

 

 

 

“Relax baby…” Sehun chuckles, pulling the chain on Jongin’s left nipple with his teeth and blows against Jongin’s neck when Jongin clenches around his finger, “No one can me a mess of me like you do and fuck…” Jongin moans, biting Sehun’s exposed collarbones, “Own me…”

 

 

 

“Ride me…” Sehun says in choked breath and pushes himself into Jongin’s warm heat, “Steady…” he whispers, holding Jongin’s waist, guiding Jongin to move in a steady pace.

 

 

 

“This is my new favourite position…” Jongin says, looking into Sehun’s eyes as he takes Sehun deep in, circling his hips for friction, “Why so?”

 

 

 

“I am glad you were my first and you became my privileged client…” Jongin says, taking Sehun’s hand to his nipples and hisses by the oversensitivity. “Close…” Jongin gasps, forgetting whatever he wants to say to Sehun, hugging Sehun close, chest to chest, heart against heart and moans,

 

 

 

He clenches around Sehun, his own shaft throbbing painfully and with one thumb swipe over his sensitive tip, he cums hard in Sehun’s palm, breathing heavily. He bites Sehun’s shoulder when Sehun release his warm seeds in him. “You know… we made quite an audience.” Sehun whispers, reaching for the tissue box on the table with one hand holding Jongin tightly against his chest.

 

 

 

“Will this affect your business?” Jongin asks, sounding worried. He knows such act could bring harm and he doesn’t want to be the reason of Sehun’s troubles. “I am very well off on my own.” Sehun brags, wiping his hands and cleans Jongin up. Jongin hisses when Sehun wipes him clean from the ass, giving the other a playful glare.

 

 

 

“Your hair is messed…” Jongin chuckles,

 

 

“Thanks to you,” Sehun kisses Jongin on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

“Hello… Lair of Charms…” He hears the same receptionists and asks for Jongin.

 

 

 

“I am sorry sir, Jongin is no longer available for clients.” The receptionist informs politely and he trembles in anger,

 

 

 

“What do you mean? I am paying for him and his service.” He controls his emotions, not wanting to scream and shout to the innocent receptionist.

 

 

 

“I understand but he is no longer available. He is attached to another customer for life time…”

 

 

 

He growls into the phone. He knows who but still asks for the name, “Oh Sehun, sir.” Park Chanyeol slams his phone to the wall in front of him in anger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
